


All I Want For My Birthday...

by HimeBee



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Pantie Sniffing, Birthday Party, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Gift Giving, Hank is Connor's dad and I will not be talked down, Suggestive Themes, You'll get what it means when you read it lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: It's Connor's "birthday" and you decided to get him a few gifts!





	All I Want For My Birthday...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet, I just needed an excuse to write Connor as an unintentional pervert that can't flirt for shit

Ever since the gradual acceptance of deviancy in androids, the general public had begun viewing them as people; unintentionally so, most of the time. There were instances when fellow officers would offer to buy Connor a coffee, which would lead to an awkward conversation as he reminded them that he does not need to eat or drink. Honestly, he couldn't really fault them. Androids were designed specifically to integrate into society alongside humans, and now that deviancy was more prevalent, it was fairly difficult to tell them apart from humans.

 

Being referred to as a person didn't offend Connor in the slightest. It was just bizarre to see such a drastic change in the demeanor of most people. What was even more strange was the fact that the precinct threw a birthday party for him. It was the same date as when he originally joined the force, considering he didn't really have a "birthday".

Connor was incapable of digesting or processing any of the food, so throwing a birthday party for an android was kind of redundant; in his humble opinion. It was more an excuse for the other officers to eat cake and get drunk as all hell. Although, he figured it wasn't a _huge_ waste of time... After all, Hank was there and he had gotten Connor a present.

Most officers didn't get him anything, claiming they "wouldn't know what to get an android anyway". You were also in attendance of his party, which would have been a good thing in and of itself, but... _Where the hell did you get that dress from?_ Out of all the times Connor has seen you at work, and he _never_ had the pleasure of witnessing you in such a flattering article of clothing? Absolutely Despicable.

The dress was perfect for you, hugging each and every curve. His eyes were more fixated on your ass because it was what he had the best view of. You were seated on top of a desk and each time you moved, the material of the dress would _stretch_ to accommodate the swell of your backside.

With the fabric pulled tautly, he could easily make out the shape of your ass, and... Were you even wearing underwear? There were no visible lines, so he couldn't tell... Connor hadn't realized he was shamelessly ogling you and licking his lips until Hank slapped the back of his head, although not aggressively.

 

"Agh, Connor you're so fuckin' disgusting... If you're gonna stare at her ass, just go talk to her!" Hank raised his voice a little over the loud, blaring music.

"I want to, Hank... But I don't know what to say." What the hell was he _supposed_ to say to you, with you looking like _that_?

"You know she gotcha a gift, right? Maybe if you approached her, she would probably give it to you. Start from there, kid." Connor was honestly shocked he hadn't noticed the small, black box sitting next to you.

It wasn't like it was hidden, and It was clearly for him considering the tag on the box was addressed to: Connor Anderson. The box even had a baby blue bow on top.

"Thanks, dad!"

"Yeah, yeah... It's nothin'. Now get outta my face." He hugged Hank before trotting toward you, a bit too eager. It made him look like a kid on Christmas Day.

 

"Detective?" Connor tapped your shoulder politely, waiting for you to turn and greet him.

"Hey, Connor! I've been looking for you. I have a gift for you, you know." Well, he knew _now_ , but that was just an excuse to come over and talk to you.

"Yes, I see that. Thank you very much for your thoughtfulness. Most of my coworkers didn't bother purchasing gifts for me." The toothy-grin he flashed you made your heart skip a beat. God, he was cute as hell.

With the little box in your hands, you eagerly handed it over to the birthday boy. You didn't bother with wrapping it. The paper would've been shredded and scattered all over the floor (the janitors would not be appreciative of this, you presumed).

"What is this, [Your Name]? I don't believe I have ever seen anything like this before."

"It's a yo-yo! It's a toy from like, decades ago. And you can do tricks with it." To demonstrate, you plucked the blue yo-yo from the small box and bounced it around a bit.

You weren't the best when it came to doing tricks with a yo-yo, but you figured your demonstration would be sufficient enough for Connor.

 

"I figured since you like to do tricks with your coin, you would also enjoy doing some with a yo-yo..." When you said it out loud, it sounded like such a stupid gift.

"I'm sorry, it's kind of a childish gift now that I think about it..." Connor shook his head and smiled.

"No, it's perfect. Thank you." His tone was so soft, it almost made you blush.

Then you remembered the _other_ gift you had for him... Oh, this could definitely get you in a lot of trouble. But you didn't really care all that much.

"You're welcome. Hey, I have another gift for you, sweetie." Connor tilted his head from side to side like a puppy, undoubtedly searching around for the second present with his scanners.

"Close your eyes and hold out your palm. I'll give it to you." He obliged, albeit still very confused, but he trusted you.

Connor stood there with his hand outstretched and waiting patiently. You wondered what thoughts were going through his head right now. From the constant spinning of his LED, which was cycling between blue and yellow, you assumed he was getting anxious.

 

When the item you wanted to give him was in his palm, you insisted that he should clutch his fist around it. All while keeping his eyes closed.

"Do you know what it is, Connor?" He shamefully gasped when your breath hit his cheek, and your lips were practically against his earlobe. Why had your tone gotten so... Sultry?

"N-no, I don't..." His LED settled on yellow as he processed the feedback he was getting from the sensors in his hand, but he didn't have much to go on.

It was something soft and small, that much was obvious. When he clutched his fist a little tighter, he could feel... dampness. _What the fuck--?_

"Why don't you bring your fist up to your nose and smell it?" You suggested innocently, and Connor had a sneaking suspicion that you were _far_ from innocent.

He did as you asked though, opening his fist a little to press his noise against the mysterious gift. The tip of his noise brushed against the damp part and Connor _yanked_ his hand away from his face, gasping as if he needed oxygen. Based on his reaction, you assumed he knew what he was holding in his palm now. 

 

His eyes were still shut fairly tight, and his chest started heaving all of a sudden. He must've activated his manual breathing function to cool himself off to avoid overheating... Cute.

"If you want your _other_ gift, meet me in the interrogation room when everyone goes home. Bring your handcuffs too, pretty please?" You boldly pressed your lips against his neck then walked away as if you hadn't just openly seduced an android.

You left Connor standing rigidly in the same spot with your _used_ panties clutched in his hand. He opened his eyes slowly, one by one, unclenching his fist to get a small peak. He was quite curious to see what type of underwear you preferred to wear.

It was lace; he could see that now. Soft, delicate lace that most likely hugged your hips just like that damn dress did whenever you moved. _Fuck,_ he felt like such a huge pervert... But he couldn't help the impatience he suddenly felt, wanting nothing more than everyone else to go the fuck home. Then, he would have you _all_ to himself. 

Connor pocketed your "gift" when he realized no one was paying attention to him. And as casually as he could manage, he walked over to where Hank was expertly chugging some alcoholic beverage and plopped down in a random chair.

 

 

Ah, so you _weren't_ wearing underwear... 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> My Tumblr: ryujin-hime


End file.
